No secret between bestfriend
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: It's few months already since Yuuki go with Kaname now Yori can see her again. Yuuki will open her secret to her friend about vampire,her lover,her family and in last chapter Yuuki tell Yori her new secret! She is pregnant? And Yuuki only tell this to her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine...unfortunately it's not!**

**This is my second fanfics after the other knight, tree and orchid. And this fanfics will not as long as the first one(incomplete).**

**I hope you enjoy this one, if you like it please review and read my other fanfics! All my fanfics is YxK**

**But this one is not romance so no too lovely scene of YxK, It's about Yuuki and Yori.**

**I'm sure Yori is curious after Yuuki go with Kaname, I mean this is after VK guilty 13. Well I don't like when Yuuki didn't say anything and just go with Kaname like that but I like her with Kaname! YxK 4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's why I make this! My reason is so simple!!! **

* * *

Yori miss her so much since Yuuki left with Kaname few months ago. Everything is normal except no night class student and no Yuuki or Zero. No night class students in school since their pureblood king order them to return to night society. Yori will never forget that unusual day, the first time she learns that blood sucking monster in old legend was exist. Now she realize why them is a bit scary for her for some reason. She realized it since long time ago unconsciously. But the fact her best friend is vampire...

**Flash back**

That day I was wondering what happen to her? I know since school started Yuuki's behaviour is strange and she didn't get enough sleep and never tell me why. But I know she has nightmare every night because she always awake with fear in her face and her breath is unstable but she never tell me...

When I want to pack my things in my room suddenly a man is standing in front of me. His skin is pale and I can't stop wondering since when that man is here. I'm frozen in fear because somehow I know I'm in danger.

"How do you do miss? We are in the middle of preparing a present for our master, who we haven't seen in so long..." He smiled.

"Who...?" I can feel my own sweat drop from my temple...somehow this man is scary...

"Like I said a prese..." Before he can finish his words an ice lance pierce his body and his body turned to dust.

In my confusion of what happened I heard a familiar voice. "Yori-Chan! Are you all right?"

Then I see two figures in window frame, a blonde boy that I know as Hanabusa Aido from night class. I can see ice shreds in his hand so that ice lance was his. But what bothers me is a girl beside him, her long auburn hair that dancing because wind breeze and a pair of beautiful eyes like garnet. For a moment I wonder who is she...I never see this beautiful girl.

"Did he do anything to you?" She asked.

When heard her voice I know who is she, she is..."Yuu...ki?" I asked in disbelief. "Yuuki...you...?" I can't stop my own mouth to say that because I don't understand what happen in this place. I stare at my best friend as if looking for an answer from her new form that posses such inhumane beauty.

Yuuki notice my eyes that stare at her and she grabs her hair. I don't now why she can read my though of what happen to her. Her face is so sad and what she said is so painful. "Ah...I'm sorry Yori-Chan for making you go through something scary." _Why you apologize to me, Yuuki?_ "Just now...the person who became ash, he is the same as me...I'm sorry...I..."

"**BAKA!!!** Apologize with such a sad face...you are making me so sad! I was waiting for Yuuki to come back safely..." _I'm so scared back then but Yuuki have to know that..." _I was more scared of the fact you might not...return as my best friend." I said sadly, _I hurt her feelings. She is my best friends how could I? _

"Yori-Chan..." When she said that I know she is understand that no matter what she will be my best friend forever even if she is no longer human.

"After that Kuran-sempai came and told her to go with him...but where?" I asking myself, I don't know what happen to them after that. I remember he hug her possessively when Yuuki refuse to go with him, I know he is her lover but still... I can't understand his behaviour towards Yuuki. '_Yuuki, Kuran-sempai is your what?'_

After that Aido-sempai was ordered by Kuran-sempai to take me somewhere safe. But when I ask him what happen, he just sighed and answer me lazily. "No need to know too much for your own safety! You are precious for Yuuki-sama so just stay here and don't go anywhere!" When he is about to go he turned at me and said. "Don't go anywhere! If something happen to you and Yuuki-sama will be sad! And Kaname-sama will have my head!" He said as close the door.

Now I think of it no matter how much he respect both of them, they are just his dorm leader and his lover. Why he has to call Yuuki and Kuran-sempai like that? Well...I notice night class respect their dorm leader so much, but sometimes their respect for him is as if he is their king or maybe god. When some of night class was ordered by Kuran-sempai to be Yuuki's bodyguard, I know their respect and loyalty is abnormal for a dorm leader.

"Yuuki, where are you? Will you return someday...?" I stare at empty bed beside mine, its so lonely without her. I wonder if I can spend the rest of my Senior high school without my best friend. I don't think I can...few months told me I can't!

TOK TOK TOK

"Yes? Come in!" I said as I rose from my bed.

When I open the door Shindo-san is there with piles of letter in her hand. "Wakaba-san these letters is for you...I take yours as well when took mine. If you don't mind..." She said softly.

"Off course...thank you Shindo-san." I replied, many of my friend worried about me since Yuuki go...Chairman said to the others that Yuuki go somewhere because private matters. Off course chairman didn't say anything to me when I ask him because it's better if Yuuki herself told me...but when?

After Shindo-san go I take my time to read my letters. The first one is from my uncle in Kyoto, he ask me to visit him and my cousin sometimes. The second one is from my sister, she tell me that she will go home next month and she want I'm go home as well. The third one is a strange letter; the envelope is so artistic and beautiful. Is this invitation for dance party in a palace? The border of envelope is carved by artistic vine with burgundy colour and the envelope itself is pale brown. The strangest think is no name or address except my name.

I open it slowly; I don't want to rip such beautiful envelope. When I open it I can smell rose scent the paper, I know perfume for this paper is definitely not cheap since the scent is this strong. I unfold the paper slowly and stunned for a moment...this handwriting is her...Yuuki! I can't hold my tears but then erase my tears because I can't wait to read it.

_Dear Yori-Chan_

_How are you? I hope you are healthy and nothing bad happen to you after that day. I am sorry to left cross academy without told you anything. I didn't say good bye either...I'm sorry. Are you angry? Well, it's impossible to not angry to me. But I miss you, my dear friend._

_I didn't told you anything that day because I can't even if I want to, the condition make me do so... I hope you can forgive me even though I do not deserve your forgiveness. That's why at least I want to fulfill my promise to not hiding anything from you, that's why I send this letter to you. _

_I will tell you everything you want to know, everything... _

_Please come to fountain in shopping district at 03:00 PM next Saturday. I wish I can tell more in this letter but it's better to tell you directly._

_Your best friend_

_Kurosu Yuuki _

"BAKA! How can I be angry after you send such apologetic letter like this...?"

But when I read it there is something strange about this letter, why Yuuki use sentences that I never heard from her mouth? The language is a bit too formal for me as her friend, it as if I read letter from a princess or something.

Then I stare at the every inch of the envelope, to make sure no name or address of her like I think before. Only my name written on it and no academy address as well. "How Yuuki send this letter to me? No address no her name & address plus no stamp! It's not make sense!" I shouted my frustration to myself.

But since vampires are real something nonsense like send incomplete letter is not strange anymore. This letter makes me happy but can't quench my curiosity. Questions for Yuuki in my head is increase not decrease...

I can't wait to see her next Saturday...

* * *

**Do you like it? Yuuki, Aido and Seiren will appear in next chap! But I still consider about Seiren will be in next chap or not**

**well can you tell me you want Seiren or not? Review please!!!!!! And just for info this fanfics maybe will have nothing to do with (the other knight, tree and orchid) but I do have plan to make similar scene for the other knight but! will be different version since the story take different time. This one after chap 46 I guess and the other night is a bit confusing when it happen but around after Shizuka's death for sure! **

**Please Review fo this beginner! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story have good respond from dear reader...BUT I see from traffic so many have read it since Monday...but why just one people give review? HUEEEEEEEEEEEEE;-;**

**Even though I ask why... I know many readers hoping for scene in this chapter 2 after read the summary. It can't be helped.......**

**Okay, hope this good for you...Vk is not mine**

* * *

This is Saturday, and unusually Yori already wake up in six o'clock. She is so nervous today and can't sleep well when remind herself that **'Finally I can see Yuuki!'** When she found out it's still this early, her cheeks blushing a bit. Her friend promise to come at 3PM but she already exited that early. This is not her usual personality that always keeps cool composure at all.

"What am I doing? Wake up so early..."

Even though her mouth say so, she get up and take a bath. Ten minutes later she starts to select clothes from her wardrobe. Notice it or not Yori act like a girl that will go for her first date. She stares at her wardrobe that has dozens of clothes, wondering what clothes that she should wear today. Finally she chooses a pale blue blazer, black tank top plus jeans. Simple and quite girly is her motto for fashion.

Then she takes her time to sweep the floor, knitting and read books. After read so many books she looks at the clock its still 12 o'clock. Actually her heart pound and her impatience is about to burst!

'_Well, I guess no harm if I go now. Early is better than late...beside my body want to go now too.' _So Yori take her bag that made of jeans, put everything she needs. Her wallet, drink bottle, hand phone, books for spending time till 3 o'clock.

Then she quickly exit her room to sun dorm lobby, when she is about two meters away from the door Shindo called her (just for info: she is Zero's admire in anime VK2 and VK11).

"Are you going somewhere Wakaba-san?" Shindo asked.

"Yes, I will go to shopping district!" Yori answered.

"Alone?"

"Yes...but..."

"Oh...can I accompany you Wakaba-san...?" She asked kindly.

"I though you have to prepare presentation for history, Shindo-san?"

"Yes, but it's so lonely if you go alone...I can make the slide later..."

"Don't worry... I have a friend that waiting for me in shopping district..."

"Oh..." She smiled at Yori.

"Don't worry Shindo-san...I will be back before curfew and if I'm late I will call! Bye..."

"Have a nice day, Wakaba-san!" She said as sees Yori go out.

**Shopping District**

Yori already in shopping district area and it's about one o'clock. She decides to look around first to spending time. When she walked around clothes shop, she sees a very beautiful white night dress. It's sleeveless and exposes shoulder. Its have collar that connected with chest part of the dress, in the middle of collar is a burgundy rose with pearl. Yori's minds immediately fly to how her friends will look like with this dress. She remembers that last time she saw Yuuki, she has same eye colour with the burgundy rose. Plus white and other soft colours are always the best choice for her friend.

After a long walk she feels hungry so she wants to go to her favourite cafe but when she is in the front of cafe's door she stopped. She knows this cafe is Yuuki's favourite cafe as well and she love the parfait. So she decide to hold her hunger for now and waiting for Yuuki because she wants to come here with her later.

Yori see town's clock now is two o'clock so she decides to go to fountain. Yori hope her friend is already come and wait for her, she know Yuuki have habit to come early than promised since elementary school. But now Yori want to become the one who wait for her so she take a shortcut. The shortcut that she take is a bit creepy because no one around but she have to go that way or she will waste a half hour if she take other way.

That alley is so quiet, but Yori don't care as long as she can go to fountain as soon as possible. But no matter how she ignore everything she can't ignore a loud noise that suddenly hit her ears. Somehow her foot walk to the source because that noise is so suspicious; she can't understand her own action either. When she almost reaches the source Yori see a man and a woman. That man is tall and wears green shirt and black pants. He flirts with that woman and that woman's expression is not pleased at all towards that man.

"Come on...dear, let me please you..." He said huskily.

"I will be pleased if you leave me alone!" That woman said angrily.

"How cruel...but I wonder if you will be still that cruel, after know how I can entertain you...?" He said as grab that woman's wrist.

"Let me go!" That woman shouted as her hand slap his cheeks.

"Now you make me..."

"Leave her alone!!!" Yori shouted as throw her bag to that man.

The bag hit his head, and his temple is bleeding. Because he is loosen his grip that woman manage to release herself and run away from him. That man is stunned and makes no move even though his prey running away right before his eyes. Then he touched his bleeding temple and licks the blood in his finger.

**Yori's P.O.V**

This is bad...I want to help that woman but I end up can't help myself now. After very second he licked his blood, I know he is not a human...but _**vampire.**_What should I do? Those words echoed in my mind when I see that brown eyes of him become red like blood. I step back in fear of monster in front of me and after few back steps I run away as fast as I can. My heart racing when I run and imagine what will happen if he catches me. And that is the last event that I hope to happen, and never imagine it even in my wildest dream.

I run like crazy but I manage to have enough courage to look back. Luckily he is nowhere insight, and I stop to catch my breath. I'm glad that vampire has no interest in me, maybe in his eyes I'm just a stupid girl that interrupted his meal.

"That was close!"

"Indeed..."

Yori froze when notice that vampire is already just one meter in front of her. Before she can react he grabs her shoulder. Yori tried to struggle but it's useless, he is too strong for her. Panic overwhelmed her mind.

"Let me go, bastard!" I shouted as struggling.

"No...my dear..." He said darkly.

"No! Let me go!"

"No...After you interrupt my affair, beside why you run...?"

"I don't want to be your meal! Go away!"

"Oh...you know! Then will you let me have your blood? Just a bit..." He said as his face move to her neck.

"NO!!!" I screamed, I am scared but then that vampire didn't sink his fang to my neck. That vampire is frozen as his face still in my shoulder. He release me and step back, I can see that man is trembling like crazy. I wonder what's wrong with him. His face is paler even though before are pale already, it's as if he see a monster. His eyes return to brown again and his lips trembling but manage to speak...

"Kuran...sama!"

"Eh?" Did he say Kuran? Is Kuran-sempai here? Even though I'm still in shock state I manage to turn my face, expecting Kuran-sempai to be there but the person I see is...

"Yuuki?" I said as my eyes widen in surprise. What I see is my dear friend that I miss so much. Somehow her presence tells me I'm safe now...even I don't know why. In other side I can't help but confused of everything that happens so suddenly.

"Are you alright, Yori-Chan..." Yuki asked.

"I...I..." I want to answer her but the words can't reach my tongue.

Yuuki smiled at me and turn her face to that vampire. When she does so I turn my face back to him, as if want to know what happen to him. When I look back to Yuuki, I can see her eyes stares furiously at him. Her eyes flash red for a second but then return to burgundy again. Then she said...

"What are you doing to her?" Her voice is full of authority and I never imagine Yuuki can voice something like that.

"My humble apologize...Kuran-sama! I don't know she is yours..." He said with tremble voice as kneeling.

"She is my friend not mine..." Yuuki's tone suddenly become deeper.

"Kuran-sama, I beg for your forgiveness...!" He said tremblingly.

"You are not deserved for anything..." Yuuki said as she approach me and before I can say anything she cover my eyes with her hand. She whispered in my ear 'Sorry, you should not see this...'

Normal P.O.V

"Even though you are level C...you act like a level E..." Yuuki said.

"Kuran-sama! I beg you..." He said with trembling voice.

"Since you tried to attack innocence human...you are considered same as level E..."

"Kuran-sama! I..."

"And you lost your right to beg anything from a pureblood...insane beast..." She said as her eyes become red and that vampire become dust at once. The strong wind blew when she release her power and sweep away what remain of him. After that Yuuki let her hand off Yori's eyes. Yori eyes widen when notice no any trace left of him.

"Where is he going...?" Yori asked.

"Somewhere he should be after his doing..." Yuuki answered.

Yori's eyes widen in shock, realize what that is means..."Yuuki...you...kill...?"

"Yes, I kill him...Are you scared?"

"No...I just..." Yori said as shake her head.

"Sorry, you shouldn't see this..."

"No! I involved myself into this...Yuuki!" Yori shouted.

"What do you mean...?" Yuuki asked.

Yori then tell Yuuki what happened to Yuuki, and why she ended up almost get bitten by that vampire. Yuuki just silent when heard her explanation, she let her friend tell her what happened. After Yori finished Yuuki just nodded and said.

"Are you scared to me now...after seeing my kind that lust for blood? Your blood..." She said sadly.

"BAKA! I told you no matter what you will always be my best friend!" Yori shouted.

"Yori-chan..."

"I don't want to ruin our precious time! So can we go shopping now?" She said cheerfully, as if nothing happened.

"Okay..." Yuuki smiled after heard her words. Then they leave that place to go to shopping district.

Yori then bring Yuuki to cafe to eat parfait first then to clothes shop that sell that white dress, and Yori is so surprised because she know her friend will like that dress but she didn't expected Yuuki to buy it that very second. That dress is so expensive even for Yori that born as the daughter of a wealthy family. Yuuki just smiled when see her friend and notice her shock.

"My parents is quite rich, beside this dress is recommended by my best friend..."

"Oh..." Yori said stiffly.

Then for second surprise when it's already 06:30 PM, Yuuki bring Yori to a luxurious hotel. Yuuki tell Yori they will have dinner in the restaurant in the top floor. That hotel's name is Aphrodite hotel and well known as the best one especially their restaurant. Luckily this is not Yori's first time to be there, she ever come twice before. Then they seat facing each other and after order their food and drinks they start to chat.

"What do you want to know Yori-chan?"

"Eeeh?" Yori said as surprised with her words.

"Your face says so...! Curiosity is written all over your face!" She giggled.

"Is it okay for me asked you...?" She said slowly.

"I promise...there will be no secret between best friends, didn't I?" Yuuki smiled.

"Yuuki..."

"Okay...what your first question?" She smiled.

"Uum, are night class student drink human blood when in school?" She asked nervously.

"No...night class drink blood tablet, it's a tablet that contain all vampire's need from blood. Night class is established as first bridge for our coexistence...and school rules prohibited them to drink real blood!" Yuuki said.

"Oh, that is great!" Yori said with amazed face.

"Yes, I hope our friendship can be a bridge too! And next...?"

"Did vampire can read human's mind? So you know I have a lot question for you?"

"No, we can't...but for some case it's possible. But I will save the answer later..."

"Okay, um..."

"Just say it Yori-Chan! You have every right to ask me!" Yuuki said to encourage her friend.

"Why...those vampires call you with...sama?" She asks slowly.

"Hm...That is a good question and maybe can decrease your question's number, Yori-chan!"

"He...?"

"Vampire's society has its own strata like human in kingdoms era. Exactly, it's like a pyramid..." She said as draw a triangle in a paper and line cut it, and then she put a, b, c, d on each level. Yori just stares at that pyramid, wondering what the meaning is.

"A, B, C, D, E...are the strata in our society. The other name of this alphabet from A to D are Pureblood, Noble, commoner, ex-human. Higher level is respected by the low level one... Just like that, simple..."

"And where are you in...Yuuki?" She asks curiously

"I am a pureblood...Level A..."

Yori's eyes are widening in surprise and said. "So you are the highest one...? Ummm, but why your strata called pureblood?"

"In long history of vampire many have married with human...and vampire's blood line that still pure is pureblood, I have no single drop of human's blood at all in my veins...this strata of vampire is depend on the bloodline's purity..."

"Ah...then why that vampire called you..."

"Kuran Yuuki is my real name...I told you I'm adopted daughter, didn't I"

"How he know you are a pureblood and a Kuran? I notice he didn't call you Yuuki-sama like Aido-sempai do..."

"We have special smell and aura that make us different from others. Pureblood is so rare and each clan have it's own traits...for example Hiou have white hair with pale pink eyes, Shirabuki have blonde hair with dark blue eyes, and me...Kuran is the most distinctive one...we always have brown hair or dark brown that almost black...our eyes colour are burgundy like garnet... He didn't call my first name since I haven't introduced yet to society..."

"Oh...but Yuuki...Kuran is...?"

"Kaname-sempai is my onii-sama...that's why our family name is same..." Yuuki said calmly.

"He is your...onii-sama?" Yori asked in disbelief.

"Yes...we are siblings..."

"But I though he asked you become his lover...few months ago?" Yori said slowly in disbelief.

"He is my onii-sama but also my fiancée..." Yuuki said slowly yet calm.

"Fiancée...but..." Yori want to say something but can't.

"My parents are sibling too..." Yuuki added.

"Eh?!" Yori's eyes widen in surprise.

"Like I said before we are rare...too rare...our number now can be counted by fingers, and intermarry always happening between pureblood family. My mother and father, Kuran Juuri and Kuran Haruka are siblings but also wife and husband..."

"But, Yuuki..."

"It's something that only animal would do?" Yuuki smiled sadly. She asks herself why she repeats her fiancée's words.

"It's not what I mean to..." Yori said worriedly.

"I know Yori...we are not human after all..." Now she understand how Kaname's feeling when said that words, but she know she just understand a bit...since she tell this to her friend. Not like Kaname that said that to her, his fiancée. Somehow she feels guilt in her hearth because make Kaname feel fear to lose her because of this... But now she feel fear too when mention her vampiric side to her best friend, a taboo for human world but not in her world...

* * *

**Don't worry I still continue it, but sorry no Aido or Seiren! Somehow this part is too long already...I don't know it will be this long! Hueeeeeeeee but I do notice I can't make short chapter...**

**But if I get at least 5 review I will update it next week! Depend when I get 5 R! HEhehe...and I promise Kaname, Aido, Seiren will appear in** **the chapter! Anyway this story will have your favourite pairing! Yuuki X Kaname and Aido X Yori! Yay...! And I will add comedy too...**

**Just info: I will mention my OC in the other knight: Tree & Orchid in this story but, she will not appear! Only the other characters will be talking about her...in other way I promote the other story since I think it less popular than this one...**

**Warning this chat have next chap spoiler! Don't read if you want next chap a secret and read this after read next chap!**

_Yuuki: Am I a bit too serious in this story...Jo?_

_Yori: Yes, it's almost not like Yuuki..._

_Me: Well you have a status as a princess and soon will be a queen so a bit serious is good for you!_

_Yuuki (blushing): Not that soon...!_

_Me(evil smile): Well how about I make it soon... with write in this story you are pregnant already? _

_Yuuki(blushing): Noooooooooooo! Please...don't I'm not ready yet to be a mother!"_

_Yori: You are so cruel...! You put Yuuki in bad position in this story already!_

_Me: So what? Will not become worst right?_

_Yuuki: But...?_

_Kaname(appear from nowhere): Does Yuuki not wish to have a child with me...?_

_Yuuki (frozen):I...I..._

_Kaname: Yuuki...do you still love me?_

_Yuuki: I do...but...child_

_Kaname: But I do want have many child..._

_Yuuki:Umm, onii-sama want it?_

_Kaname: Yes, I want it so much..._

_Yuuki: Well then I guess..._

_Me: So...I can write that? Yuuki-Chan? (You will not complain if he say so, do you? I discussed it with Kaname first after all)_

_Yuuki: Well...I...yes...do as you please..._

_Me: Yay!_

_Yori: I smell something fishy...here..._

_Me: Off course! I have fried fish for dinner tonight!_

_Yori: Oh...(Your stupid excuse make it more fishy for me...)_

* * *

**_Depresion note of mine...(I just want to write my feelings, don't bother to read it! Not important at all...)_**

**22 January 2009 note: Omg, This story suddenly have readers two times than last week! But still even though I have reader more than hundreds why only 4 review? Get review sure is harder than write story... And my other fanfics is worse than this one in popularity... It has more than hundreds of reader in chapter 6 but just 5 review...for 6 chap + author note... OMG! The other knight for me is the best story that I ever imagine( I have imagine one more for Vk and Skip beat) to write(only in my opinion...)So no matter what I can't stop the other knight story...but I don't want to continue the other knight when it have less review than chapter's number! It's embarassing....hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**but for this story, I still can continue...so don't worry...I don't know if this story will win againts the first one...and have more reader too...it has equal number of visitors only with 2 chap...honestly this one only pop up in my mind three days after VK guilty 13...and post it without any plan...but for other knight I spend 2 weeks to think and a month to write 5 chapter! Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ;_;**

**Sorry for anyone that read this...wasting your time only! But I do warn you it's useless to read...! SORRY!!!  
**


	3. Bonus Author note

**Hi! For everybody that always support me...thank you very much ^_^ I am glad if my story is good for you to read. But for now I will not post new chapter but this chapter is not just author note but bonus story as well. I post author note+bonus story/side story for both titles of mine ^_^ **

**Actually questions in this bonus are questions that impossible to add in my fanfics because it will make Ocness in VK character(in my opinion) Since I always do my best so no character in VK is out of character and for me they are perfect with their original personalities in VK by Matsuri-sensei ^o^ So if may I ask is there any out of character/Ocness in character of Vk in my fanfics? If you find any tell me as soon as possible!**

**Sorry if you hoping for new chapter in this story...please be patient since I am in process to fix every mistake in previous chapter! Enjoy...^o^**

**Bonus: Ridiculous questions**

Yuuki: I am ready to answer your entire question Yori-Chan!

Yori: Are you sure you want to answer all? Everything that I ask?

Yuuki: Sure! No secret between best friends!

Yori: Umm...even for stupid, trivial, and ridiculous one?

Yuuki: Why not if I can answer it?

Yori: Are you sure?

Yuuki: Sure! ('Yori-Chan, what kind of question you want to ask to me?)

Yori: Umm...Vampire...

Yuuki: Yes...?

Yori: Can you...

Yuuki: Can what...?

Yori: Can you trans-form to a bat...?

Yuuki: You mean...like in the movie...?

Yori: Yes... (Blushing)

Yuuki: Umm...no...

Yori: Ohh... (look down/disappointed) but why in legend and movie vampire always described can do that...?

Yuuki: Eeer...actually we do have power to transform our blood to bat and control it for spy and communication...so maybe that's why...misunderstanding occur... (Why are you disapointed, Yori-Chan?)

Yori: Okay! Next is...

Yuuki: Okay...( What a fast recovery...)

Yori: Well...I notice you can walk outside in sunny day...so sunlight have no effect actually...?

Yuuki: Ng...it just hurt my eyes a bit since we are noctural... And if I wear sun glasses, nothing to worry about!

Yori: Do you hate garlic?

Yuuki: I don't like it but doesn't mean I am scared of it...(Yori... do you do research in vampire's weakness?)

Yori: Cross?

Yuuki: That's just a fake legend...beside my family name even though adopted one is cross anyway (now I am sure you do a research...before meet me)

Yori: Umm the bloods taste good for vampire...so it taste like what for you?

Yuuki: Umm...

Yori: I know you always drink tablet but maybe if you have taste some...

Yuuki: Umm sometimes since tablet is like water for us, we share blood with the others so...I do taste Kaname-oniisama's blood... (blushing)

Yori: Yes...so it tasted like what...?

Yuuki: Uum...like honey...chocolate...strawberry... (Blushing)

Yori: I don't understand...triple taste?

Yuuki: I guess...sweet... (blushing)

Yori: Is that why Aido-sempai is so exited in valentine day? And is that why Shiki-sempai and Touya-sempai love pocky...? (Conclusion: vampires love sweets)

Yuuki: Uum...I don't know...actually they told me everybody's blood have different taste but actually...the taste depend on...(blushing)

Yori: Depend on what?

Yuuki: Uum...your...feelings...towards that...person (blushing + trembling)

Yori: Hooo...but why you have red face like that?

Yuuki: Nothing!!! (Shake head)

Yori: Umm...is it because something to do with drink blood? I mean...it's not just about eating...umm something about romance or...intimacy? (Blushing a bit)

Yuuki: Uhh...

Yori: Um...anoo...actually is that doing have same level with hug, kissing or...(blushing) if vampires do it with their lover...?

Yuuki: Between kissing and that...(blushing)

Yori: So you two...

Yuuki: Yori-Chan please...stop asking question that related with that...!!!!!!!!!( blushing+trembling)

Yori: Okay...then when you two get married? Or maybe you already...(stare)

Yuuki: No! We haven't! Nothing happened...!!!(blushing)

Yori: I mean...wedding party...official thing and such not that...

Yuuki: Oh...(embarassed)

Yori: But...did you have to deny it like that...over reacted...? Don't tell me actually you...already...

Yuuki: I...I.... (trembling)

Yori: You will not tell me a lie...do you?

Yuuki: I...

Continued...

* * *

**This is short bonus! Enjoy! ^_^**

No secret between best friend (Shiki, Ichijo, and Aido)

Ichijo: Shiki...what do you think about Rima?

Shiki:...what?

Ichijo: Your feelings....^_^ to Rima'chan~

Shiki: We are friends...

Ichijo: aha...then...

Aido: The whole dorm know it already...Shiki! No need to hide it!

Shiki: Oh...yeah? But I know that...

Aido: Don't change the topic~ =_=

Ichijo: Yes~! Just say that hidden feeling even though it's not a secret anymore...

Shiki: Aido...I know you hide your collection that left when inspection in a cave near south forest...

Aido: How could you...? (Pale face)

Shiki: Well I saw you visit your gallery (?) yesterday...you still have a lot...I wonder if I have to tell Kaname-sama...=_=

Aido: Please....don't my treasure!!!

Ichijo:Aw...I don't know you manage to rescue some of your treasure after that! ^0^

Shiki: Ichijo-san...

Ichijo: Yes...Shiki? Will you tell me a secret (your feelings to Rima-chan)

Shiki: Yes...but not mine...

Ichijo: Eh? 0_0

Shiki: I know you hide M rate manga below your bed...

Ichijo: How could you? (pale face)

Shiki: I am your roommate and when I pick your clothes since you make our room so messy...and then one of your boxer is below your bed....so...=_=

Ichijo: Shiki...please don't tell Kaname...he will...

Kaname: I will punish you two for that...!

Aido and Ichijo slowly turn back when hear their king's voice.

Aido: Kaname-sama I...

Kaname: You never consider your mistake...hm...Aido...I am tired already to lecture you about our dorm's rule....

Aido: I...

Ichijo: Kaname.......please.....I

Kaname: I am not forgotten yet...so...about that forbidden manga of yours...

Ichijo: Do you want to read it?

Kaname: Are you serious...? To think that I will read such useless book?

Ichijo: Not useless ^_^ It can be a good reference to please Yuuki-chan!

Kaname: I don't need such book to please her...Ichijo....

**PRANK PRANK PRANK**

Aido and Ichijo: We...still have a chance to beg for forgiveness? Kaname sama.....? (Trembling us hug each other)

Kaname: No!

Shiki: Surely...

Kaname: Shiki...you have to wash dishes in dorm's kitchen for three days because you hide this...

Shiki:..........................yes........(sighed) my agency will mad if they know...my hand's skin will....

Kaname: Then...never hide these fool's fault...

Shiki: Yes...Kaname'sama...

Aido&Ichijo: And how about us?

Kaname-sama: Your forbidden property...will go to nearest trash can and...You two...will clean the whole dorm for a month...plus write words of your apologize 1000 times in notebook!

Aido & Ichijo: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

* * *

  
**

_Yori: You make me ask stupid and bad questions! So...your victim now is me?_

_Me: Well__, just bonus for our reader..._

_Yori: I will never asking Yuuki such bad question!_

_Me: That's why I add this in bonus story!_

_Yori: But...you will make another one like this! Again..._

_Me: Then let's pray our dear readers are not as cruel as me...and kind enough to give good question for you to say...=_=_

_Yori: He? You make me ask question to Yuuki for them?_

_Me: Yes...I do...that's why don't blame me for anything that maybe will happen in next bonus story...okay? I don't know what will happen because...for every question they give I will say __**"As you wish...!"^_^**_

_Yori:Is that so...? Don't worry since no matter cruel they are for any question that they give for me...they can't be more cruel than you who let me ask for them!=_= _

_Me: Well... I and Kaname have similarity for that...and just like in fanbook if you ask me about masochist and sadistic...I will answer __**"I am both extremely masochist and extremely sadistic..." **_

_Yori: What ever...! Dear reader please be kind enough to me and don't listen that moron..._

_Me: You call me what? __**Yori!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

**Sorry if a ****bit too short...if I compare it with other chapters but this is bonus for you after all and since I want to entertain you more I will let you request Yori's question! Tell me what you want for Yori to ask Yuuki! I will do my best to answer you question as Yuuki! ^_^ and I will add it in my next bonus in this fanfics together with chapter 3! This story is not for me but for entertain you after all! ^o^ and if no one request no bonus then since my bonus is just to make you happy because I though you like their Q & A **

**By the way...I try to make this bonus full of ****humor but...I guess it's not funny enough since I always want to keep their original personality and I put enough effort to make Yori say something that never will said by her in VK! You see for few first line still like original Yori!I mean my imagination is not wild enough...and since VK is a serious story...I can't imagine a too funny one and you can notice it in both story of mine... Help me!!!**

**And thanks for beta reader that hear my cry…I mean reply my message…^_^ I am not cry at all hahaha…that's the truth! So Vampi****re maddy I am not angry and actually I laugh a lot when read your review…OMG what am I doing? Hahaha… and actually I am glad when you give me your opinion! It's the best review that I ever had! What make you think you sound mean? And actually I finish chapter 2 two hours before author note and then that crazy idea pop up and I write it in document manager in sleepy state! I can't restrain myself to write it even though I am so sleepy and that's why big mistake occurred! **

**Thank you! **

Note: I am dense and carefree after all! (Not my opinion but my friends say so) so...feel no worries to say I have mistake! Because in my other fanfics someone told me and I am panic not angry BUT how to fix it now...too many to fix already! ^_^ I don't mind you flame me but please don't flame me too much! I have mental limit too ^o^

And about vampire love sweets I get inspiration from mangafox forum! Oh...forum sure give so many inspiration for me! I can know what do you want from VK and try to make it come true with fanfics! Thanks a lot!!! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Usually I am glad when see people's enthusiasm for my story and yesterday since I post my new chap so many people read both of my story… but now I think I am cruel to make you disappointed…so I decide to post the real chap 3 for this story but my offer from last chapter still go on! I still offer you to tell me question that you want for Yori to ask and no time limit…I will put Q&A in next and next chapter… I am sorry if my grammar is still horrible but I will do my best so at least you can understand the storyline…**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

Yori's eyes are widened and her lips parted a bit, she can't hide her shock when her friend said…

"**We are not human after all…" **

That sentence is so rich of meaning…and that word echoed on her mind. Her friend is no longer human but vampire. Their world is no longer same…the point of view is not same too… **'Different' **

**Yori's P.O.V**

I…I…What am I doing? Did I say something that I should not? My world is no longer her world… Yuuki is belonging to her new world…night world… Her affair with Kuran sempai…her brother is forbidden. But it's wrong for me…for my world…but! Since the first time I met Yuuki I know she had been in love with him…she had loved him for so long…even longer than what I know… but I…

"Yuuki…did I say…something that hurt you?" My voice is trembling, my ears are scared to hear her yes…

"Yori chan …you didn't… what happened between us is… "

"Yuuki, I don't know…what I can say to you but I don't understand…but somehow…that day you suddenly…and I don't know what happened…"

"You want to know?" Yuuki asked me, her voice is so gentle…

"If you allow me…to know…I don't want to poke my nose to something that I should not…" I said that since I feel guilt to ask her too much and if I hurt her…

"Why not…Yori chan is my best friend…you may know everything…"

"I…I don't want to force my will…"

"You are so kind to me…hmm…our foods come…" she smiled, that time our food was served. This menu is my favorite but its plain now…I can't taste it… this tasty seafood salad…my favorite is plain in my tongue…

After we finished…I see Yuuki packed her things. She is ready to go, did I…going too far? Am I that annoying? I…

"Yori-chan…I call chairman already and say you will stay with me tonight in this hotel…with me."

"Eh?"

"We will continue it in our room…" Yuuki smiled.

"Are you sure…? I can stay with you?"

"If you want, beside I want to tell you more…"

"Thank you…" I said that as tried to hold my tears…Yuuki is so kind and strong…I want to be her friend…forever and ever even though my lifespan is so short compared to her…

**Hotel's room **

Both of them seat in two single bed, facing each other. Yori sure is so nervous and she had been frozen for a while. Yuuki giggled when see her friend's reaction and decide to start the conversation first.

"Yori chan, before…you ask how we know other people's mind…right?" She asked playfully.

"Ah…yes…" Her tone is so stiff and her friend can't help but giggled.

"Calm down…Yori chan that so stiff is not Yori-chan that I knew…"

"Ha ha…"

"That's better…okay! We can know each other though with blood…"

"Blood? Why…?"

"Blood is life force…for us…and when we drink it…we can see and know…the feelings, memory and though…"

"Uhm…"

"That's why we crave to bite our lover or their bite…as well"

"To tell each other love?"

"Yes…its like love confession…" She smiled…

"Oh…" Yori can't help but blushing when heard that…

"Kaname-oniisama is craving for me…since ten years ago…he restrain himself…his lust of my blood…"

"Yuuki…do you love him…?"

"I do…even if we are not engaged since I was born…"

"Yuuki…you really love him…?"

"He is my brother but I can't love him as my brother…and he never loves me as his sister… he told me when we was little…that someday we will be like our parents. When I heard that I can't hold my smile… I see his best smile when he heard my answer" Yuuki smiled yet her face is so sad.

"Yuuki…I don't think your love for him is something that wrong…!" Yori exclaimed.

"Yori-chan… there is no need to force yourself to accept our affair since…"

"Our law and society are different? No! I say your love is right… not according to any law but your hearth…" Yori shouted.

"Thank you…now I have no doubt to tell you anything…you are my best friend…"

"You can tell me anything but there is no need to tell what you won't tell me…"

"No, I will and I want to…ask me!"

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Then….can I ask… What happened…ten years ago and few months ago in our school…"

" Then I will tell you about my family…to explain everything…" Yuuki said, her face is so serious…and when Yori saw this she is frozen because her friend is about to reveal her biggest secret.

"Okay…" Yori said stiffly…her breath is heavy and her hearth beat is on chaos.

"I do tell you my mother and father are siblings…Kuran Juuri and Kuran Haruka, they are three siblings in previous generation. My father is the second son and my mother is the youngest…the only daughter…"

"You say three…so…"

"My parents have older brother…the oldest one…Kuran Rido."

"He is…?"

"The one who attack academy few months ago and he died in that very day too."

"Why he did that?"

"For that I have to apologize to whole academy since our stupid affair caused that chaos…"

"Affair?"

"He desire my mother…but my mother have no desire for him since she love my father…" She said tonelessly.

"Oh…but…what happened then…?" Yori asked slowly.

"My mother broke their engagement for my father…and then ten years ago when I was five he killed my parents… my parents… they are protecting me…" Yuuki said with raged tone and accidentally she cracked the window a bit. "My mother sealed my vampiric side and my memory…I become human for ten years with no memory of that days…then oniisama ask chairman to take care of me…"

"Oh…Yuuki…"

"Sorry…this is what happens if we have bad self-control…"

"Pureblood…so powerful… unbelievable…" Yori said nervously as saw the cracked glass.

"Our blood is special that's why vampire in lower level will do anything for it and other pureblood like my uncle as well…"

"So…that day he wanted to…"

"His desire is my blood… our blood…for his selfish desire…for power…"

"He is horrible…I can't believe he is that cruel…"

"His death few months ago ended all of our miseries for now…"

"For now?" Yori asked.

"Well we still have some problem with his supporter and we have to rebuild new order…ha ha…" She said as scratch her temple.

"New order…? Monarchy…?"

"No!"

"Eh…not a Monarchy?"

"Our family had been through disposition from our throne beside…it will invite war with other pureblood and that is the last thing…we hope to never happen for eternity…"

"So complicated..."

"It is… beside we never desire that throne back… its too much for us to handle it… and if possible we want to run away from this duty as pureblood."

"Your duty is so annoying but how about the other pureblood?"

"Well… we have more responsibility since oniisama kill the senior council…our ex-government…"

"Eh? Kuran sempai…why?"

"They are the culprit of all chaos just like Rido… they want more power over us… and if we leave them be…they will try to rule human! Something that I and oniisama hate to happen and will never happen as long as we still alive…"

"Yuuki…we…human sure are so lucky to have both of you and night class in our side…"

"We will always be by your side…for eternity…and the one who are lucky…us who have human like you who can accept us…"

"We both lucky…"

Yori then hug Yuuki and she then realize her friend is so warm…she is vampire or human is no different Yuuki is Yuuki…forever.

**Tomorrow morning **

Yuuki and Yori go shopping again since they are teenage girl. They have habit to shopping every week and after few months without shopping together surely one day is not enough… Today Yori was surprised by Yuuki, her friend sure is so stylish after her awakening, she wear white laced skirt and blazer with rose pattern. Yori notice she wear a garnet pendant, the color is same with her eyes. Yori can't help but wonder if her friend awakens her sense of style too whe awaken as vampire. Yori herself wear jeans and white shirt with choker in her neck.

"What next…Yori-Chan?"

"How about that shop! It's so fancy…" Yori said as pointed at a clothes shop.

"Hi! Girls…!" Two men said.

"Eh?"

"You two go shopping by yourself? How if us join you?" That man said.

"But we…" Yuuki said nervously.

"Double date! Perfect…you are so cute…!" That man said as his cheeks blushed.

"Well but we prefer…"

Those men stunned for a while and run like crazy. Yuuki and Yori are silence and no surprise since that happen for the 5th time already. Yori can't understand what happened to those guys but surely they are scared of something. But what…? Yuuki just sighed because she can guess what happen now.

Yuuki's POV

I know…it's impossible my fiancée let me go outside unguarded. Since that day we stay in our manor for a week then move to another one… As pureblood clan we sure are rich… but I don't know that we have countless manors. And our security is so great…and that time when I say…

Flashback

"Kaname-oniisama, I have a request…"

"Anything you want…Yuuki." He said softly.

"I will send a letter to Yori since I left without say anything to her so…"

"Off course you can send her a letter…no need to ask me…I will glad to lend my bat for you…" He smiled.

"It's not about the letter…oniisama…"

"Eh…do you want something else…my dear?" Kaname said.

"I write that I… will meet Yori in town a week after she got my letter…so may I go?"

"Yuuki…" He frowned.

"Oniisama…please…its like lock me in basement again…" Yuuki said sadly.

"Yuuki…I am sorry but it's dangerous…" He said as hug her.

"Oniisama…I can't breathe…"

"Yuuki…I am sorry…I can't let you in danger…" He said as loosed his embrace.

"Oniisama…is too protective to me…I will be fine just two days and I will be back!" She giggled know how much her lover doesn't like her idea to leave him.

"But…two days still too long for me…without you it feels like years." He said as caressed her cheeks.

"Okay…then how about this…" She said as kiss him, that kiss is so pure yet passionate.

"Uhm…but still…"

Knock knock knock…

"Come in…"

"Ah…Yuuki, you are here…" She said as closed the door.

"Say something… to Yuuki she…" Kaname said.

"What? You want me to say what…Kaname…? She said calmly.

"I want to meet Yori so I will go for two days but oniisama say…"

"I see…" She giggled.

"What do you see…?" Kaname said with annoyed face.

"I see a boy who can't let his lover to go with her friend… fu fu… Kaname let her go…like she said…only two days…" She giggled at Kaname.

"But…"

"Even though it will feel like years…let her go! It's been few months since we left academy… its not nice to left your friend with no words…right? Kaname…please understand…"

"Uh…but how about her safety? I can let her go but if she goes with you!"

"I don't want to interrupt her private time…and we know I have tons of problems to solve…" She smiled.

"Oniisama…I am not a little girl that helpless! I can take care of myself…so I want to go alone!" Yuuki shouted.

"But…"

"Let her…beside…there is no need for me to follow her everywhere…it makes me annoy her…I want to let her have private time…so stop asking me to go with her…" She stated.

"Okay…" He sighed.

**End of flashback**

When I think of it again… it's impossible he agree so easily to her if we argue about me. Why my fiancée is so…huh…It can't be helped but I wonder who my bodyguard is… this time? I don't like anyone follow me like this… so I will…

"Yori-Chan…can we go somewhere that's not crowded?"

"He…why?" Yori asked confusedly.

"You will know later…"

Normal POV

Then they go to an alley that less people. Yori is so confused with Yuuki's doing but she decided to follow her since she knows her friend will never do something without purpose. They strode silently and go deeper to that alley.

Somebody follow them carefully in distance so Yuuki and Yori can't notice. But suddenly they turn left and gone from sight. Panic sure overwhelmed that person when those two gone suddenly and for second surprise a shadow cover him for a moment, someone is coming from above and when that people landed right in front of that people she smiled and said.

"What are you doing here…Aido-sempai?"

"Yuuki-sama…I just…" He said as trembling.

"Just follow my fiancée's order to follow me? Or spying me…hm…?" She smiled but her aura is so dark and it reminds Aido of Kaname when he found out about his collection then he fall back and seated on the ground. They sure are siblings… but this time no time to think about sibling matter since…

"Yuuki-sama please…forgive me…if I…"

"Thank you to make those guys retreat…with your glare…Aido… but…I can do it… by myself…" She said as smiled.

Yori then appear from other way and said. "So it's Aido-sempai…I think you are stalker…"

"Me…? Stalker? How rude…!" He shouted. But then he is frozen even though he can freeze everything pureblood sure are more powerful since only with their glare can froze him in place.

"Who is the rude one here…Aido Hanabusa…?" She smiled coldly.

"It……… Would… be… me…Yuuki-sama……I am sorry…!" He said with trembling voice.

"So… oniisama told you to spying on me…?"

"It's an order so I can't…"

"What make you think his order can make you free from me…? And I do remember there are two ladies including me that told you all to not follow me…and let me have my privacy… "

"I…I am sorry…so sorry…my apologies Yuuki-sama………!!!"

"You feel sorry aren't you? You even can't imagine my fury right now…" She smiled sadistically. Then an empty bottle around there was shattered because of her anger. But somehow Aido is not in front of her again but pick those glass shreds instead.

"Aido…since when you collect broken things that caused by my power as well…?"

"As well?" Yori asked confusedly.

"He collect oniisama's too…"

"For what? What a weird hobby…"

"This is treasures you know! This is proving pureblood's power!" Aido shouted.

"Oh…" Yori can't help but don't understand his craziness.

"But you forget about me…Aido-sempai…" She smiled.

"Yuuki….sama…I…"

"Sometimes I am worse and crueler than my fiancée…you know…especially for punishment…and I learn it from him…" She smiled sadistically more than before.

**"Goooooooo-meeeee-naaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!! Yuuki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"**

**Continue…to next chap ^x^**

**Somehow I wonder why its turn out funny. Somehow Aido's appearance switched on my funny mode button. I mean…for me he is the key for comedy story…**

**Did I do a good job? Since my friend say no seiren for now so no seiren… ^0^ Sorry if you are disappointed that Kaname only appear in flash back! But I will surely put him in next chap and sorry for kissing scene that so plain… give me idea for kissing scene!!! Please…but please no tongue dance! But if you want that…what can I do? **

**By the way can you imagine what will happen to Aido…in front of our queen's wrath? Ha ha ha ha…guess it! And like I said since I am sadistic and an extremely one never hope Aido will only get one slap! Ho ho ho ^o^ just kidding! Yuuki is not as sadistic as Kaname after all…**

**Ps: my offer for Yuuki and Yori's Q&A still go on without time limit just post it when you want and I will wait for it! And do you know my OC is appear here? ^_^**

_Yori: two days passed no request…thanks goodness!_

_Me: But I never said that my offer have time limit! 0_0_

_Yori: I though when you post chap 3 you will…_

_Me: When I say that?_

_Yori: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

_Me: my my my…since when Yori can be so hysterical…? ^_^_

_Yuuki: Since this story become crazier chapter by chapter…_

_Me: Crazy? Since when?_

_Tokito (appear from nowhere): Since you were going crazy too…_

_Me : Since when…?_

_Tokito: No crazy people know since when they are crazy… and crazy people don't have to know since when either…_

_Me: You are so cruel to mommy…;_;_

_Tokito: You really are crazy…_

_Me: hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee Tokito you are mean!!! Cruel…!!!_

_Tokito: Now I am sure you are crazy! You create me like this…now you protest it…so stupid! =_=_


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay...!!! Clap for me! Chap 4 finish!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oho...thank you for everyone who love this fanfics...I can't write this much without you my dear readers! And I hope your hope for this fanfics are fulfilled with this chap! ENJOY! ^_^ **

* * *

In the alley, where no one there...no one except a human girl named Sayori and two vampires. One of that vampires already in the edge of his life, at least that is what Aido is thinking when he saw the most respected vampire in his life after Kuran Kaname standing before him with dark expression. 'Will I go to the next world if it does exist?' Are words that echoed on his head since fifteen minutes ago? He can't think straight...and words that can get out from his throat is the words of beg for forgiveness that from the beginning he knew it's useless...

**"Gomenasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaii! Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiii-sama!!!"**

"Gomenasai...? Is that all you can say after...following me secretly...?"

"But...but! I just..." He said with trembling voice.

"Follow Oniisama's order?" She smiled yet her aura didn't change at all, dark...and deadly...

"Ha...hai! Yuuki-sama..."

"And you defy my order to not follow me...?

"My apologize...Yuuki-sama I will..."

"Follow my orders now..." Yuuki said with voice that full of authority.

"Eh...?"

"Here..." She said as put her bags in his hands. Lot of plastic bag...then she turned to Yori who still confuse that mixed with amazed feelings.

Then in few second later as if nothing happen Yori and Yuuki walked side by side with Aido who carried their bag behind them with breath that so chaotic since he is a noble and never dream that someday he has to carry so much bag for his queen.

**Meanwhile (Kuran's manor)**

Kaname Kuran is reading a book peacefully in his office; he lays himself on the crimson coach. Across of him are Shiki and Ichijo who play chess. That time really...so calm...at least for those two who enjoy their game. Kaname Kuran have struggle in his head about his lover who is not around him since less than 24 hours...and he has to spend another 24 hours plus to have her again by his side. Somehow it's more painful that ten years, and actually if he lost control he already run to her. But he tried to restrain himself and remind himself that Aido will take care of her. But his composure surely will shaking after someone knock the door but open it without waiting any answer but then she do demand answer but for another question.

"Where is Aido...?"

"I order him to return to Aido's manor to confirm about Rido's follower in south area..." Kaname answered calmly.

"Oh...just him?" She asked tonelessly. As walking towards them.

"Why...is something wrong?"

"No...But if that is your order...to confirm it, with Aido-dono...why only Aido? It's rude...we just send his own son to boot..." She said tonelessly.

"He will not think that way..." Kaname answered.

"Well...but you never do that...especially to Aido's clan since they are the loyalist to us...and usually you respect them..."

"Well...in our condition it would be better to move with less peole...right?" Ichijo said cheerfully.

"Correct..." Kaname added.

"Hm..." She mumbled as stares at them.

"What...?" Shiki asked when her stare dart at him.

"Do you know something?"

"No." He answered.

"Ichijo...?"

"You ask about what...?" He ask dumbly.

"Oh...you know but Shiki doesn't..." She said calmly as turned to Kaname.

"Well..." Kaname sighed.

"Send less people sure is better for spying..." She smiled.

"Indeed..." He answered.

"I will not defend you if she knows this but I bet...now she does know..."

"Oh..."

She sighed and walk to the door, before open it she turned "I wonder what happen to Aido now...?"

"Who knows...?" Kaname sighed.

"Maybe he is in trouble or got tricked?" Ichijo answered cheerfully and actually in his mind he hoped that he can see what happen in town with his own eyes. Actually nothing happen to Aido except being forced to carry their bag and...Stuck in the worst or maybe...uncomfortable area...

**Shopping area (in front of lingerie store)**

Well even if you are noble and a vampire you still a man...that's right just like normal male human, Aido Hanabusa...the heir of Aido household, one of most respected ...loyalist to Kuran family. A genius teenager...but still despite all that he stills a man especially when in front of him is forbidden area. He has duty to ensure Kuran Kaname's fiancée no matter what but did he have to step in that area?

"Yuuki-sama...I..."

"I want to go to this shop..."

"But...then I can't..."

"Off course not Aido-sempai! You can't go in..." Yori shouted.

"No need to tell me! I know since I step my feet few meters from here!" Aido shouted, but then when he sense bad omen from pureblood that only two meters away he shrink.

"That's mean you have to wait...here! Aido sempai..." She said tonelessly.

"Hai! As you wish Yuuki-sama..." He said with trembling voice.

Then both of them go inside that store, but actually they don't need anything from that store. Yuuki and Yori then go out around five minutes later from other door. And fortunately Kaname didn't send a sensitive vampire...and he didn't notice at all he is waiting for no one...plus he have so many plastic bag with him that make him can't go anywhere...

After they are quite far, Yori just giggled at her friend that tricks their sempai. And she never imagined they will ever do that but it happens just now.

"Hei...Yuuki, I don't know you can do that..."

"Well if you are around someone like Oniisama...you can learn one or two tricks!" She laughed.

"Is it okay? We left our things with him?" Yori asked.

"Don't worry I bet he will bring it to hotel when he notice we are run away!" She answered cheerfully.

"Ha ha...but if I can ask...?"

"What?"

"You said to me to do this because you want to buy something...and you don't want anyone know especially Kuran-sempai. What do you want to buy, Yuuki?" She asked curiously.

"Uhm....I..." She blushed deeply and look down because she can't face her.

"Yuuki...?"

"I want to..."

"Yes...what do you want to buy?" She repeated her question.

"I..."

"Yes...?"

"Want to buy..."

"..." She is silence as stare at her friend who become red and redder for each words.

"Loose clothes..."

"For what?"

"Pre...Preg...."

"What?" Yori asked in disbelief.

"Preg...nan...cy..." She said with trembling voice.

"Yuuki you are...pregnant?" She asked.

"Hai..." She blushed

"With who...?" She stunned for a moment that answer her own question. "No need to ask that...I know." She is blushing even though not as red as Yuuki.

"Well...yes...I..." She is frozen and so does Yori...for her this is more surprising that she is vampire. Yes...at least when she know that she didn't frozen like now.

* * *

**ha ha...shorter chap than usual...I guess everyone who like my FF know my chap always so long...but I stop here because I think it's better to end it here. **

**Thank you for Vampirelovers101!!!^_^ She is the one who suggest about Aido carry their bag and lingerie store! He he...thank you my friend! He he...**

**I do tell you I will not ignore any request from you so for Alyc as you wish I put Ichijo and Shiki for you! Sorry if they just get small part! ^_^ but I have to ignore what happen to Ichijo and Sara so this story is like another ending for my other FF. Well this story will have easy ending.  
**

**Somehow this story have no seriousness anymore but that is what I hoping for since my other fanfics become so serious and tense...I found my head have smoke around when do that one. I am so into that Fanfics... to tell you the truth I love the other knight after VK ! Just for info I will add romantique scene for the other knight in the next chap! And I hope with that chap the other knight can catch up with this FF**

**Please review...since I love it and I will update faster............I will update after 18 R! Am I hoping too much? Sorry if too much! maybe 15 is okay...^_^ but I will give bonus story too  
**

**Okay then...I will update after 15 R and I will give bonus story if I get 18 and more!!! Is it fair?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I delay update next week, because I am so busy =_= and 2 weeks later is my assessment day. Maybe I will delay update again if I am too busy. But I will give you new chap and bonus so…I have no debt to you….^_^ Let's start the magic of fantasy!!! As if I am a magician! Only me penname ha ha ha…

* * *

  
**

In a café Yuuki and Yori sat quietly and no words come out from their mouth since sudden confession of Yuuki about her pregnancy. For Yori this is more surprising than few months ago confession about her being a vampire. Because at least that time she is shocked but not frozen like now, yes…Wakaba Sayori who well known as top student from day class. The daughter of famous professor (father) and lawyer (mother), now for the first time in her life frozen with dumbfounded expression. They went to café after frozen in place for fifteen minutes but then no different, they frozen in their seat for another fifteen minutes till Yori decided to say something.

"So Yuuki…erm…" Yori said nervously.

"Er…yes? Yori-chan…" Yuuki answered.

"You want to but maternity clothes…?" She asked with calm tone, not calm tone actually but forced to be calm even though her voice is trembling a bit.

"Yes…" She answered it short and tonelessly since has no idea how to choose the right tone.

"What color it would be? I think beige is good…" Yori asked cheerfully with smile in her face.

"Ah…beige…I love it, but red is beautiful too!" She answered with happy tone, already flow to Yori's wave of calmness? Or maybe just trying to change subject…

"Yes, red is nice too! Both of it are suiting your brown hair…"

"Yes…"

(Silence)

"That's not what I want to say!!!" Yori exclaimed, fortunately that time nobody around them plus their table is in the corner. And no waiter around since they ordered already.

"Yes?" Yuuki is shrink because of her friend's sudden act.

"Yuuki…ano…it's already…" She said slowly when realize her sudden out of control act scared Yuuki.

"Um…you mean? Er…I guess…2 months…" She answered.

"Yuuki!"

"Hai!"

"Does Kuran sempai know about your pregnancy?" She asked.

"No…I haven't told him, beside I want this become a surprise…" She answered with desperate tone.

"That's why we run away from Aido-sempai?" She asked.

"Yes…I don't want he know about I buy maternity clothes, beside…"

"Eh? Is there any other reason?"

"Actually since we stay together in our manor…I…"

"Is there something wrong, Yuuki?" Yori asked with worry in her face.

"No…it's just I feel useless…as his mate." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Ever since we live together I do nothing as a pureblood…all paper works, meeting…everything…duty as a pureblood, he did it by himself and never share it with me…" She said with sad tone.

"Eh? Why Kuran-sempai…erm…maybe he didn't want to…"

"I know Yori-chan…he just wanted to keep me away from problem…beside…I can't do anything…since, I am not someone he can depend on…"

"Yuuki…"

**Kuran's Manor**

The scene still same, where Kaname sat quietly and that woman still in the door. As if canceled her plan to going out of that room, Ichijo and Shiki also silence since there are neither need nor space to talk between them.

"I hope Yuuki is all right…" Kaname said.

"She is…beside Kaname don't you thing you're over protective and that is a bit annoying already…?" She sighed.

"Why are you talking like that? I am just…" He exclaimed.

"I know…I know…but she is not a china doll! She will not break so easily…come on…she needs your approval as an independent pureblood…She is an adult…no longer a little girl…" She replied.

"Then

…is it wrong if I just want to protect her as a lover? It's just how I should be…"

"Yes…but her state now…"

"Her state? Is there something wrong?" he asked with worried tone.

"Never mind…but I will state first that I will do nothing about this problem…and I will withdraw as soon as possible…" She said as closing the door with soft clack.

"What is that suppose to mean…?" Kaname asked as look at his friend and cousin who sat across.

They are looking at each other then shake their head. **"Dunno…" **

"I guess I will go to town too…" he sighed.

"Kaname…you get a warning already…" Ichijo said.

"I don't care…let's go…Ichijo…Shiki…inform Kain to come as well…"

"Okay…"

**Shopping district**

Yuuki and Yori in clothes shop already, trying to find what Yuuki want to buy. Off course it's a bit awkward for a teenage girl to looking for something that supposed to be their future's need but for Yuuki, she need it now.

"This one…do you have other color?" Yuuki asked.

"We have…err…"

"My mother asks me…" She smiled.

"Off course we have various colors miss…I guess your mother will love this one too…"

"Ah…yes…"

**Yori's POV**

These girls…a customer is their king, I mean queen… Why they have to poke their nose? We have money here so we can buy anything we want! Why they have to care about Yuuki being a teenage girl who buys maternity clothes? That is not their business…poor Yuuki…

"Yuuki just make a quick choice…these shop keepers are so annoying…" I whisper to Yuuki.

I hope she is understood what I meant, but she just giggled and then replied. "It's normal for them to questioning me…"

"But Yuuki…they…"

"Okay, I found what I want after all…so we can go quickly…" She smiled.

"Yes…" Actually, she is the one who suppose to be mad yet… Yuuki is amazing, if I was the one on her shoes maybe I can't smile anymore. Her burden as a vampire and a pureblood is so heavy and now she is a mother…

After her clothes paid, we quickly get out of that store. Off course I was the one who pulled her hand because I can't stand it… Their stares are suck! If I lose my temper maybe I will slap them… After we are quite far from that store I tried to hide my mood so I started a conversation.

"Yuuki…do you want to buy some books?" I asked.

"Book…erm…pregnancy book?"

"Yes! I bet you need one!" I answered, somehow this topic lifting my mood again.

"Ha ha…but do you think we will find pregnancy book for vampire?" She giggled.

Her reply froze me or a moment, now I think of it…vampire's pregnancy and human's…are different? We are different species but… "Uhm…I guess…"

"Ha ha…I am just kidding! There is no different between us about pregnancy…" She laugh out loud since this is her first time successfully teasing me like this.

"Yuuki…your joke surely…"

"Sorry…it's just Yori looks like in bad mood so…"

I was the one who want to comfort her but now it's the opposite. Yuuki is so dense so in the past sometimes she didn't understand about what's going on…and unable to guess what am I thinking but now…

"Thank you Yuuki…"

"Eh?"

"Let's buy some good book for you! So…there will be no clumsy move…he he…"

"Yori-chan…how mean…" She said as her lips curved.

"Sorry…haha…"

We went to my favorite bookshop that sold various book. I am so exited, even more than a mother beside me who need it. I laughed when I found a book with ridiculous title 'How to take care our bundle of joy' Yuuki laughed too but despite of the ridiculous title she bough it! And as if dancing to her tone I choose another pregnancy books with ridiculous title. 'Proud to be a mother' and 'Mother and child (nine months guide).' We laughed out loud together about the title that actually quite serious yet we can't stand the title…what a joke! After we filled our need of books and laugh we are going out of the bookshop. We still chat pleasantly for first meter after we left that shop. But I froze when recognized four men that walked towards us.

Well I can still recognize Shiki Senri, a model with red hair and blue eyes. Ichijo Takuma, ex-vice leader of moon dorm and blonde haired prince for day class girls. And I believe beside him is Kain Akatsuki ,nick named wild sempai and always dressed messy as usual. But the man in front of me, yes his cousin Aido hanabusa or Idol…reminded me that we did some trick to him? But why he is here and where our bags now? But a man that I think the easiest one to recognize reminds me that we have no time to wondering about our bags.

I know this man as Yuuki's lover since few months ago and as her fiancée since yesterday but also the father of Yuuki's baby… A tall and handsome man, that only has similarity in eyes and hair with Yuuki even though they are siblings. Why he is here???

"Onii-sama…what…"

"Yuuki…why you left Aido like that?"

"I don't like anyone follow me everywhere…" Yuuki answered, its surprise me she didn't look like less any authority than him.

"I just want to ensure your safety…as your fiancée…" The tone of his voice surely showed that he loves her so much. I am so relieved somehow…

"I need my privacy! I just want to spend more time with Yori-Chan!"

"Yuuki listen to me!" He said as grabbed Yuuki's wrist. I want to say something but the words die in my lips so I just silence.

"What I have to listen to now? I am tired already…" Yuuki sighed.

"You know it's dangerous to go alone…you are tempting danger!"

"How dangerous it could be? I just spend some time with Yori-chan!" Yuuki said as she release herself from him, and our plastic bag of books are scattered because of it.

Despite dramatic scene that just happened I realize there is something that…happens now. Because of that argument between them all of us can see our book's title. All of us especially Kuran-sempai, I guess our surprise it's not a surprise anymore since they read some books with title How to take care our bundle of joy,' Proud to be a mother' and 'Mother and child (nine months guide).'  I have to admit these titles are ridiculous but in this moment… will you laugh?

I can see five male vampires slowly turned their eyes away from those books after frozen for ten seconds rigidly like a robot. And each of them have different yet interesting face, Ichijo-sempai's eyes widen yet his face extremely happy, Shiki-sempai and Kain-sempai remain wooden yet their eyes widen because of shock. Aido-sempai's face is interesting too the mix of pale and shock, I swear the color of his face no is blue!

But still…Kuran-sempai's face is the most interesting one, I don't know much about him but I am sure his face is now is not usual him. His eyes widen, lips parted a bit and I can see faint blush formed in his face. And then I realize his lips trembling because of struggle. He tried to say something?

"Yuuki…are you…p..preg…nant…" For the fist time on his life it must be the first time, Kuran Kaname talking with trembling voice.

"Uhm…I…"

* * *

**Yay finish! He he I know you guys want to know Kaname's reaction…do you love it? I hope you do!If you guys ask why Kaname is there already I will explain in next chap! And enjoy this short bonus!**

Yori: Yuuki since when…

Yuuki: 2 months ago…

Yori: Kuran-sempai…he…you guys haven't get married but he…

Yuuki: Wait…It's not his fault! Yori-chan…!

Yori: What is that suppose to mean…(stares)

Yuuki: Er….we…just…he is tired so…

Yori: Tired yet have some strength left to do that?

Yuuki: No…actually since he is so tired that night I poured some wine and massage his shoulder! Only that… (blushing)

Yori: Only that…are you sure you only massaged his shoulder…?

Yuuki: He said his neck is stiff so…

Yori: Neck…? If may I guess…neck is…the most…uhm…part of vampire…?

Yuuki: Yes…but…

Yori: It's like a trap for me…

Yuuki: No no…the wine is…

Yori: I almost forgot about the wine…he drank quite much?

Yuuki: Yes…and…but…

Yori: Don't tell me you drank it too…Yuuki…

Yuuki: But he gave it to me…

Yori: Yuuki…when I invite you to my party you didn't drink any even champagne for kid because you don't like alcohol… he forced you….didn't he…

Yuuki: Well he gave it mouth to mouth…

Yori: (……………)

Yuuki: He loves to feed me like that…(blood, life force, now wine)

Yori: And then both of you drunk…?

Yuuki: Well not completely…(blushing)

Yori: What is that suppose to mean…?

Yuuki: We still have consciousness… at least to remember what happened…(blushing)

Yori: Oh…

* * *

**I hope you guys love it ! He he…sorry if I make you guys have any fantasy…ha ha ha because last chap! My name is fantasy after all! ^o^ Btw only this time I will give special sevice upload 3 story at once! I am so tired to post 3 story at once but I only have this day for posting! Oh my Kaname sure love to feed Yuuki hahaha.....................sorry for any mistake! Please R since I love it!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ng...I hope no one angry because I delay update so long...!!! Well I am busy so...I just manage to update "Once again" because that story is short. Btw before I just want to made my bonus about Yuuki and Kaname from previous chap as a joke and have nothing to do with this story but then I think it would be perfect for story development. Sorry to write their first time like that!!!!!!!!!!! It's really for plot's shake if I can I don't want to write it like this either! Sorry this one is a bit serious but...the end still funny...for me at least...  


* * *

  
**

For the first time in her life Wakaba Sayori lost any word to say. Well she just saw something rare, Kuran Kaname in the happiest moment in his life yet the most embarrassing as well. No wonder he froze in front of his fiancée after learn that his fiancée was pregnant. The others reacted quite normal except Aido, his face was blue...as blue as his eyes.

"Ng...So..." Yori tried to speak, since just silence made her hard to breath. But before she can speak more words Yuuki stepped forward, her arms crossed.

"Why...you come here...oniisama..." Her voice half shouted and full of dignity just like a queen. But that startled Yori since she didn't expect Yuuki will ever speak like that to Kaname.

Kaname gulped unconsciously when heard her question, it's so obvious she was mad. "I am worried about you...and..."

"But I told you...I **need** to be alone with Yori, and nothing to worry about. I am perfectly fine!" Kaname's eyes widen when he heard that line, this is the third times Yuuki speak up against him. But now he can't understand why she is acting like this, he knew why Yuuki against him before but now he is clueless.

"Yuuki...off course there is! You are pregnant yet...you go out without anyone protecting you!"

"How bad it can be? I just go shopping with Yori-chan, not anywhere dangerous!"

"But still... it's not wise to go in your state, and you even didn't tell me anything..."

"Off course I don't want to tell you onii-sama....off course..."

"Yuuki, why...why you act like this...?" His tone of voice was deep; he really confused and had no idea why she didn't want to tell him. For him that they will have a child sure bring joy for him, the happiest moment since they reunited but…

"Oniisama…I don't want to upset you but you never try to look from my eyes…!"

"Yuuki…I am clueless about your words, but we have to return to our manor soon. It's not safe for you to stay too long here…and…"

Before Kaname said more words Yuuki's hands cupping his cheeks, pulling his face so his lips meet with her. Kaname was surprised; but before he could reacted Yuuki push him away. He blinked, he can't believe Yuuki act so suddenly like this but then he was frozen when heard her sob.

"Why…why you always…treat me like a fragile doll? Why you never…try to understand?" She shouted, her voice trembling because she tried to hold her tears yet her tears keep falling.

"Yuuki…but I always think of you more that anyone else…I don't want to hurt you…"

"I know! You don't want to hurt me, you care about my feeling to the point you can't understand what I want!" She glare quietly at him then look down, when she notice his hand reaching for her face she dodge it. Kaname stunned, Yuuki even step back a few steps. Now she right beside Yori, who still can't understand the situation. "I can't see you for now…I can't…" She murmured, her voice was low almost soundless even Kaname can't hear it

"Yuuki…are you alright?" Yori asked. She had been silence for a while but she can' help but ask, her best friend was sad and depressed. She knew it, even though she didn't understand why.

"Sorry…Yori-chan…let's go…" She whispered, and then Yuuki grabbed Yori's hand and flee. Yori was surprised yet she tried to keep her pace as quick as Yuuki's. They ran as fast as they could, without any order Aidou and Kain tried to chase them.

"**Don't you dare… to step any further!" **She shouted her voice as a pureblood to stop them. It's like some kind of force that their feet and they can't move even an inch. Kaname just standing in his place like a statue, Ichijo's happy face turned pale because he didn't expect his friend will frozen like that. He shook Kaname back and forth but no reaction from Kaname, for the first time in his life Kuran Kaname was shocked so badly.

"Kaname…Kaname…hello? Do you listen to me…? Hello…earth to Kaname…! Oh my…no use…Kaname wake up! Kaname…!!!"

"Ichijo-san…is Kaname-sama will be okay…he looks like a living corpse somehow…" Shiki said as scratched his red hair.

"Well…as long as Yuuki-chan can't forgive him for anything that he had done…he will not be okay…I guess…"

"By the way what's the problem…?"

"I don't know…but according to my manga, a girl will have unstable emotion when she is pregnant. Maybe that's why Yuuki-chan is a bit moody…" He giggled; actually he was unaware of how serious their problem is.

"Oh…is that so…but…what manga that have story about pregnancy…? Ichijo-san…you…"

"Ha ha ha…you will know later when you are older Shiki!"

"Oh…another lame excuse…Ichijo-san…"

**Hotel's room**

Yuuki and Yori were in their room, Yuuki called receptionist to inform that they will check out early. Yori sat across her, packing her things. Despite of shocking moment that happened fifteen minutes ago, she was surprisingly calm in the surface. Actually she wanted to ask what's going on between Yuuki and her fiancée but now it's not the right time to ask again.

"Yori-chan…sorry…but…I will explain everything later, not here…because Kaname-oniisama will come sooner or later…"

"Yuuki… I will not ask why for now, but do you run away from him?" She asked, she didn't want to ask so many things but at least she want to know about this at least.

"Well…more or less…you can call it as **run away**…" She answered, her lips formed smile that undoubtedly forced.

**Lumiere restaurant**

Yuuki and Yori sat quietly facing each other, somehow Yori lose all of her nerve to ask. She wonder why she can't speak, had she lose her tongue somewhere?

"Yori-chan…I told you to not hesitate to ask me anything…" She sighed, noticing this was the second time her friend hesitates to ask.

"Okay…Yuuki…why are you mad to Kuran-sempai?" She sighed, Yori can't understand at all why her friend acting like that.

"Uhm...well actually...hm..." She murmured and her voice become lower and lower.

"Now you are the one who hesitate..." She sighed as sip her tea.

"I am not hesitate...Yori...chan...It's embarrassing...so..."

"Hah? From how mad you are 2 hours ago, it's hard to think your reason is ridiculous..."

"Well...ridiculous...maybe that word can fit nicely..."

"How ridiculous it can be...Yuuki..."

"Yori...you know...since that night...I mean day..."

"Oh...you mean...*cough* your first time?" Yori blushed madly, she even can feel her cheeks was hot.

"Well I have to admit that was an accident...but we love each other so no problem right?"

"Err...right..." Yori said as wiped her sweat that flowing like a river. And she felt so hot just talking about intimate relationship.

"You don't want to ask what accident that I am talking about?"

"Yeah...but...no! I don't want to!" She raised her hands for defence but Yuuki knew her friend want to know.

"Hm...It's just he drank too much wine but I am the one at fault...I poured it for him..."

"Eh?"

"Want to know more...?"

"Uhm...I..."

"I think that's mean yes...he asked me to drink too...then we were drunk..." 'Well, more like feed it to me'

"Yuuki...I still can't catch which part of your story that is your reason to be so angry..."

"Ah...well...because he apologized to me when we woke up!" Her tone was full of anger, and Yori can see her vein pop up.

"Apologize...Kuran-sempai? Why...?"

"There is no reason for him to do that...right? Right? No reason..."

"Yes..." She replied shortly somehow Yuuki was scary.

"Onii-sama though he had hurt me or what...and since that day he always hesitate to touch me...as if I am a glass doll! And he even become more protective...to the point keeps me safe from him..."

"Why...he is so..."

"Well he always thinks that I am so fragile even though I am a pureblood just like him! How fragile I can be...it's like he has no faith on me..."

"Er...you mean you want him to touch you...without any hesitation?"

"Yori-chan...When you are engaged or belong permanently to someone...off course I want to...maybe this is a dirty desire like lust but...is it something wrong when we have each other we want to claim each other as well..."

* * *

**Ah...this story already near the end...I mean I prepare the ending already. I hope I can put lovely ending for you! I can't promise when I will update but I will try my best! ^_^**

**Btw this story is not so serious so no story about ancestor or Sara even politic issues...I will write that in my other story. Please understand...I will got smoke around my head...I want to relax in this story. And if this chap is a bit different that usual somehow...since I write the other story chronicle together at once, hiks...better never do this again...O hope my reader still want to give me some review...please.......!!!  
**

**Oh yeah...Kaname and others leave he mansion in the morning that's why they arrive soon enough...**

**Next chap: Desperate Kaname ( ha ha ha...^o^)**

**announcement : I will close once again's poll on Wed ^_^  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Kaname the Gaping Fish

**Thank you for the support and I hope no one kill me because this story went through a very long hiatus ): yeah…a very long…..wait! **

**Many people asking who is the girl in Kuran Manor that talking with Kaname, her name is Her old name is Saiki Tokito but I think of change it to Yue, still got same meaning…**

**Warning: Funny story, OOCness…because there is no way the real one would act like what I write here! And Yuuki is more…majestic here? Let's say I write her as fully developed vampire queen :p  


* * *

**

On her mind Yori was wondering and praying. Yup! Yori did…because her best friend had said words that were impossible to say by her old self. Cross Yuuki would never say any words that describe intimate relationship. She felt that she was left behind in maturity development, and Yuuki entered the world of intimate relationship before her. And some part of her brain registered her thanks to God because they were in the second floor of a café and no one around when Yuuki shouted her frustration.

"Uhm…"

"So Yori-chan…it's so frustrating when the man you love underestimate you! What am I? A five years old girl he saved in the middle of blizzard? I am 16 years old, which means I am an adult and allowed to get married!" She shouted yet her voice's volume was low enough to be heard by only two of them.

"Err…yes…you are sixteen so law allow you to get married." She said, trying to follow Yuuki's topic. Even though she was more than clueless about what she has to do in that situation.

"Right…and Kaname is 18 years old, so our age already due the requirement!"

"But…about legal age of marriage…" Yori stuttered, something logic came to her mind after a long time.

"Yes, Yori-chan?" Yuuki chirped happily, glad her friend agreed with her despite Yori actually barely grasp the situation.

"That's human law…so…vampire adopt that rule?"

"Uhm…did we adopt it?" She asked back, forgot she was questioning a human.

"I am a human…how I can answer it?"

"Well…I was dozing off when Aido-sempai taught me about the law of vampire society…"

"Yuuki…you didn't do any prefect job but you still…" Yori sweat dropped, Yuuki sure had some attitude development since last time Yori saw her but her old habit would never gone.

"It can't be helped…Aido-sempai maybe a genius but he is a boring teacher just like his lesson. And maybe sleeping in the middle of lesson already become my habit…" Yuuki said sheepishly, scratching her head in embarrassment. Then as if something snaps her, she quickly draw her hand away from her brown locks. "Ups!"

"Yuuki?"

"A lady shouldn't do that in public…Ruka-sempai will be so mad if she see me scratching my head…"

"Etiquette lesson? Yuuki…Souen-sempai taught you etiquette lesson?" Yori said half shouted in surprise, never in her wildest dream Yuuki learned such thing. No offence but if you know Yuuki, she was far from a lady and could be titled as the most tomboy girl in Cross Academy. The only lady like thing she could was dancing, but she is not so good either. At least she barely passed _'will not step on her partner's feet' level._

"Yori…I know I am soooooo faaaaaar awaaaaaay from a lady. But at least I am trying…even though…" She said with sad tone then she looked down in depression. "I always trip on the stairs and books on my head never stay longer than 10 seconds…"

Not hard to imagine what happened in that etiquette lesson, though Yori. She pitied Yuuki because she had to learn that lesson, which absolutely so difficult for Yuuki. But then again…maybe Souen Ruka was frustrated more than her student was, even Yori knew Souen Ruka was known as the fairest member of night class but also the most temperamental one especially if Day class approach Kaname shamelessly.

"Anoo…and Souen –sempai…"

"Yes…she never mad at me…I am her lord's fiancée after all. But I know her frustration already beyond tolerable point. The only good thing _(if that is good too in Souen Ruka's opinion)_ she got when taught me is…she become skinnier…"

"What?"

"I think at least she lose 4 KGs since this lesson began…"

"Uhm…Yuuki…it's not that bad right?"

"If you think taught me to not drop books on my head at least five seconds need a week…is not frustrating…" Yes, that absolutely frustrating beyond words. "But…"

"Yuuki?"

"I always try my best for him…so someday he can depend on me…**but!**" Yori almost jumped from her seat, startled at how Yuuki spoke the last part. "Someday…will always be someday…and a hope will always be just a hope…" The temperature of that room felt like 20 degrees lower, and Yori was trembling because of surreal cold. "Maybe…what so called dream comes true called that way because it only can happen once in your life…" She talked about how her childhood dream of being with Kaname became true absentmindedly.

"Yuuki…can you please don't lower the temperature?" She asked even though she knew it was just the side effect of Yuuki's gloomy aura not her pureblood's power.

"Dream comes true always happen once in your life…even if you are immortal…when I knew I can be with him, I though…" She kept mumbling as looked down, Yori wondered what was wrong.

"Yuuki?"

"I though I can be his equal…not his pathetic, fragile, precious, china doll!" She said as sobbing, Yori in other hand just frozen in place.

"That's definitely annoying…" Yori stated out of blue, in the name of hell or heaven Yori though the only thing she should do is encouraging her friend.

"Huh?"

"Kuran-senpai should know, girls is not meant to be loved only…he should respect and acknowledge your presence as his fiancée… his equal, not someone he should keep **forever** under his wing!" Yori exclaimed in lofty tone, undoubtedly use all privacy they had on empty second level of that restaurant.

"You agree with me?" Yuuki asked as wondering what had possessed Yori to be such a good preacher?

"Yeah…you bet! I 100% agree with you, Yuuki!" Now Yuuki really sure Yori was possessed by something, she never made such boyish exclamation. "So you have to prove yourself to Kuran-senpai!"

"Prove what?"

Yori stared at her friend oddly as she grew second head, "That… you can be an independent woman! You are not as weak as he think, and you didn't need to be sheltered forever… and he need you more than just a lover!"

Yuuki blinked then answered weakly, "Actually Yori…no need to prove the last point, since that man **without me** practically the same as fish without water." She pointed out wryly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Yuuki shrugged, "Seriously… no kidding, I maybe sounds cocky when I said that but seriously it's the truth."

Yori raised amused eyebrows, "You know? No offence but in my head Kuran-sempai and gaping half-dead fish without water…" She said as though of an image of Kuran Kaname equal gaping fish, "Doesn't seems fitting his image on my mind, I know nothing about him but…"

"Image of wise class-rep, elite student?" Yuuki mused, she herself had experienced how good Kaname in putting a perfectionist front. As a little human girl Kaname was her prince charming with no fault, as his kouhai in school he was a model student. But after all unwrapped, she knew the real Kuran Kaname. "My fiancee was indeed can put a very nice performance, in front of me he can be a cute wounded puppy when he can't get what he want..."

Yori blinked, "What he want anyway? As better sounded puppy could be than gaping fish... it's still..."

"Come on Yori-chan... what man would want from a woman he loves? Yuuki pointed out, not caring of how red Yori became in response of her word. "Anyway... maybe you are right, I better be stay away from him for few months... I have to try to be an independent fiancee!"

"Oh... by the way is it just me or you sounded like teenager in rebellious age screaming she want to run away from home?" Yori asked innocently.

Yuki blushed, "I am not... anyway this means that at last I can use this..." Yuuki took out a key from her purse, the key made Yori raised an eyebrow as it looked old and rusty.

"What is that? You sure you can use that rusty piece of metal?" Yori asked with doubt clearly voiced on it. "Is that a key of some kind of old castle or something? Seriously Yuuki... I don't care if you are vampire, that doesn't mean pregnant woman like you should live in dusty old castle!"

"Relax... she said it's vacation house... at least that was what Seiren told me when she gave this..." Yuuki shrugged.

Yori raised an eyebrow, "Vacation house and vampire... that's not a guarantee it would not be some old building especially with that kind of key, and don't you think Kaname-senpai will find you right away?It's belong to your family right?"

"Nah... don't worry, it's my cousin's and Kaname don't know where it is... some of my stuff already there too. Some of level C servants also there to take care of it. But..." Yuuki's shoulders fell.

"I am coming with you!"

"EEh?"

Yori stared at disbelief face of Yuuki, "Come on... tomorrow we already start long holiday, it's spring holiday! No problem! There is no way I will leave you alone with a baby on the way!"

"Your parents will not allow it." Yuuki tried to convince her.

Yori huffed, "They will not mind to let me spend my holiday with a friend..."

"Vampire one?"Yuuki tried again.

"Oh please... I already say hello to the night world! Basically since I already know all vampiric stuff you told me I am sure I would be just fine!" Yori answered proudly, "About other vampires, Level C servants in that house will not touch me if you command them to never ever bare their fangs at me... right?"

Yuuki sighed,"Aren't you too sure of my authority? I rarely command anything on servants as I hate to do it."

"You are my friend, the best I ever have..." Yori stated, "If not believe in you then who?"

"I give up..." Yuuki said as her head fell in disappointment.

* * *

Hotel Room

It was Yuuki's hotel room, it suppose to have all Yuuki's belonging but not even a strand of her hair left and that left her fiancee clueless of where she could be.

"I give up Kaname...!"

Kaname glared at his self-proclaimed best friend, "Who allow you to give up?"

"But..." Ichijo stuttered, "I already looking for them in every inch of town!"

"Especially in bookstore, manga section precisely." Cain added helpfully.

PRANK! BOOM!_ (just guess what happened) _

_'Me and my big mouth... '_Cain though grimly, then he winced when another window met its doom. _'Man... I wonder how much Kuran household spend for glass every month.'_

Aidoh gulped, "Kaname-sama... please! We will search for them again! Yuuki-sama would be fine... she is your sister after all..." he pleaded as fell on his knees because of fear of Kaname's wrath.

Kaname's eyes narrowed which by his underlings translated as 'you are digging your grave' look, "And... the mother of my child... my heir... do you have any idea how dangerous a female pureblood to roam freely without my protection as her mate?"

"Uhm... no?" Aido answered stupidly, Cain groaned at how incapable Aido was in what so called 'smartly silent' and Aido Hanabusa called as the best genius Aido clan ever produced. Cain was ready to argue about that now, even to their clan's head, Hanabusa's father himself. Hell... he maybe would agree if he saw this.

Ichijo sighed, "Kaname... calm down, you are like fish without water now... the more you panic would just make things worst."

"Shut the hell up! If none of you have any idea of how endangered Yuuki is, then fine... I will looking for her by myself!" Kaname snapped.

"Kaname-sama..." Cain began carefully.

Kaname turned his attention to the orange haired vampire, "What Cain? I hope if you asking for permission to suggest something..." Kaname trailed off, "It better be worth of my time."

"Have you consider to get in contact with Headmaster Cross? Or... better... Tokito-sama?" Cain drawled, everybody became silent at that. "I am sure those two have any idea of where Yuuki-sama would likely go, if not... it was them who hide Yuuki-sama and Wakaba Sayori." He added.

Kaname froze on his track, mumbling "Why I haven't think of that?"

"Because fish that desperate of oxygen would never able to think clearly..." Ichijo answered helpfully.

* * *

**Next would be the last chapter... sorry for those who maybe already give up on me. But... I determined to not let any story abandoned!**

Review please!


End file.
